Whats new de 2017
---- Hier findet ihr alle Neuigkeiten aus 2017. Ihr wollt auch das Neueste aus anderen Jahren lesen? Dann schaut hier vorbei: * 2016 * 2015 * 2014 * 2013 ---- Aktuelle Neuigkeiten 3/1/2017 NÄCHSTER TAKE THIS WETTBEWERB UND USE CASE SPOTLIGHT Take This Wettbewerb für März! Der nächste Take This Wettbewerb hat begonnen, It's Dangerous to Go Alone!, mit dem Fokus auf der Pflege von Offline-Beziehungen. Vielleicht ist Euch aufgefallen, dass dieser Wettbewerb eine Wiederholung des Take This-Wettbewerbs aus Juni 2016 ist. Wir werden die Wettbewerbe der Take This-Reihe wiederholen, um mehr Spielern die Gelegenheit zur Teilnahme zu geben und damit eine Chance auf exklusive Rüstungsteile und den Edelstein-Gewinn! Take This ist ein Nonprofit-Unternehmen, das die Gamer Community über mentale Gesundheitsprobleme informiert, über mentale Behinderungen und Vorbeugung von mentalen Krankheiten unterrichtet und versucht, das Stigma mentaler Krankheiten zu reduzieren. Herzliche Glückwünsche an die Gewinner des letzten Take This Wettbewerbs "Notice Me, Senpai!": der erste Platz geht an Lucy Zhuang, gefolgt von Emithyst, 5h4d0wd4nc3r, rjboo, Ellie Goldshire, und Alex the Healer! Außerdem erhalten alle Teilnehmer des Wettbewerbs ein Stück der Take This Rüstung, sofern sie das Set noch nicht vollständig haben. Ihr findet es in Eurer Belohnungs-Spalte. Viel Spaß! von Doctor B, dem Take This Team, Lemoness, und SabreCat Use Case Spotlight: Umweltfreundlich Leben Das aktuelle Use Case Spotlight dieses Monats dreht sich um Umweltfreundliches Leben! Es stellt eine Reihe großartiger Vorschläge anderer Habiticaner aus der Use Case Spotlights Gilde vor. Hoffentlich helfen sie einigen von Euch dabei, Euer Leben umweltfreundlicher zu gestalten. Außerdem sammeln wir neue Spieler-Einreichungen für den nächsten Spotlight-Artikel. Wie verwendet Ihr Habitica, um Eure Entspannungs-Hobbies zu managen? Wir werden eingereichte Beispiele im Use Case Spotlight am Anfang des nächsten Monats auf dem Blog vorstellen, also postet jetzt Eure Vorschläge in der Use Case Spotlight Gilde! Wir freuen uns darauf, mehr von Euch über Eure Nutzung von Habitica zu erfahren! von Beffymaroo Februar 2017 2/22/2017 FEBRUAR ABONNENTEN-GEGENSTÄNDE UND GILDEN IM FOKUS Februar Abonnenten-Gegenstände! Die Februar-Abonnenten-Gegenstände wurden enthüllt: das Herzensdieb-Set! Ihr habt nur noch 6 Tage, um ein Abo abzuschließen und die Gegenstände zu erhalten. Abonnenten können auch Edelsteine mit Gold kaufen -- je länger Euer Abo läuft, umso mehr Edelsteine könnt Ihr pro Monat kaufen! (Sehr hilfreich, wenn ihr all die süßen Amor-Haus- und Reittiere sammeln wollt, bevor die Schlüpftränke nicht mehr verkauft werden.) Es gibt auch noch mehr Extras, wie z.B. längerer Zugriff auf unkomprimierte Daten. Und das Beste von allem: jedes Abonnement hilft uns dabei, Habitica am Laufen zu halten. Danke für Eure Unterstützung -- sie bedeutet uns viel. von Lemoness Gilden im Fokus: Essen und Kochen! Es gibt einen neuen Spotlight-Artikel im Blog, der die Gilden näher beleuchtet, die Euch dabei helfen, Euren kulinarischen Horizont zu erweitern. Schaut rein und findet Habitica's beste Essens- und Koch-Communities. von beffymaroo ---- 2/16/2017 NEUE HAUSTIER QUEST UND UNTERSTÜTZER SPOTLIGHT Neue Haustier-Quest: Meerschweinchen! Die berüchtigte Meerschweinchen-Gang versucht den Markt auszurauben! Holt Euch die neueste Haustier-Quest, Die Meerschweinchen-Gang, und verdient Euch ein paar schwurbelige Meerschweinchen-Haustiere, indem Ihr Eure Aufgaben im echten Leben erledigt. Pixelart von Pandah, mewrose, eyenne, Stefalupagus, und Willow the Witty Geschrieben von Lilith of Alfheim Unterstützer Spotlight: Shanaqui Wir haben einen neuen Blog-Artikel über shanaqui veröffentlich, Moderatorin und Herausforderin. Lest unser neuestes Interview und findet heraus, wie sie Habitica für sich nutzt. von shanaqui, Beffymaroo, and Lemoness ---- 2/14/2017 FRÖHLICHEN VALENTINSTAG! UND: HINTER DEN KULISSEN MIT DEN HAUSTIEREN DES HABITICA TEAMS Valentinstag in Habitica! Unterstützt und motiviert all die lieben Leute in Eurem Leben mit einer Valentinskarte! Für 10 Gold könnt Ihr eine Valentinskarte auf dem Markt kaufen - aber nur für eine Woche! Um Liebe und Freude innerhalb der Community zu verbreiten, erhalten BEIDE, der Sender und Empfänger, das "Heißgeliebte Freunde"-Abzeichen. Hurra! Und wenn Ihr schon da seid, schaut Euch doch auch einmal die anderen Karten an, die Ihr innerhalb Eurer Gruppe verschicken könnt. Jede davon bringt Euch einen ganz speziellen Erfolg... von Lemoness und SabreCat Hinter den Kulissen: Unsere Real-Life Haustiere Auch wenn wir pixelige Haus- und Reittiere benutzen, um uns selbst zum Erledigen unserer Aufgaben zu motivieren, möchten wir heute Bilder unserer geliebten Haustiere aus der realen Welt mit Euch teilen. Ihr findet sie im aktuellen Hinter den Kulissen Blog-Post! von Lemoness und dem Habitica Team ---- 2/8/2017 HABITICA BLOG: WIKI UND USE CASE SPOTLIGHTS Wiki Artikel im Fokus: Einrichten Deiner Aufgaben Der diesen Monat als lesenswert ausgezeichnete Wiki Artikel dreht sich um das Einrichten Eurer Aufgaben! Wir hoffen, dass Euch dies dabei hilft, neue Aufgaben zu erstellen und die bestehenden zu überprüfen. Schaut ihn Euch an und lasst uns wissen, was Ihr darüber denkt. Ihr könnt uns auf Twitter, Tumblr, und Facebook erreichen. von beffymaroo und den Wiki Wizards Use Case Spotlight: Essen und Kochen Das aktuelle Use Case Spotlight dieses Monats dreht sich um Essen und Kochen! Es stellt eine Reihe großartiger Vorschläge anderer Habiticaner aus der Use Case Spotlights Gilde vor. Hoffentlich hilft es einigen von Euch dabei, ihre Ernährungs-Gewohnheiten und -Routinen zu überarbeiten. Außerdem sammeln wir neue Spieler-Einreichungen für den nächsten Spotlight-Artikel. Wie verwendet Ihr Habitica, um umweltfreundlicher zu leben? Wir werden eingereichte Beispiele im Use Case Spotlight am Anfang des nächsten Monats auf dem Blog vorstellen, also postet jetzt Eure Vorschläge in der Use Case Spotlight Gilde! von Beffymaroo ---- 2/2/2017 AMORS SCHLÜPFTRÄNKE, ABONNEMENTS AUF ANDROID, NEUE HINTERGRÜNDE UND NEUE SCHRANK-GEGENSTÄNDE Amors Schlüpftränke Es wurden neue Haustier-Züchtungen gesichtet! Von jetzt an bis zum 28. Februar könnt Ihr Amors Schlüpftränke auf dem Markt kaufen und sie mit jedem Standard-Ei verwenden. (Magische Schlüpftränke funktionieren nicht bei Quest-Eiern.) Amors Haustiere sind nicht wählerisch, sondern mögen jede Art von Futter. Wenn die Zeit abgelaufen ist, wird es sie erst wieder nächstes Jahr geben, also beeilt Euch! von Willow the Witty und SabreCat Android Update: Abonnements Es gibt ein neues, aufregendes Update für unsere Android App. Ihr könnt jetzt über die App ein Abonnement abschließen! Abonnenten helfen uns dabei, Habitica am Laufen und aktuell zu halten, deswegen erhalten sie als Dankeschön exklusive monatliche Gegenstände, die Fähigkeit, Edelsteine mit Gold zu kaufen, und mehr! Wenn Ihr bereits Abonnent seid, könnt Ihr über die App jetzt Euer monatliches Geschenk öffnen und Edelsteine mit Gold kaufen! Danke für Eure Unterstützung; sie bedeutet uns viel! Außerdem sind auch wieder ein paar kleinere Bugfixes mit dabei. Ladet Euch gleich das neueste Update herunter für ein besseres Habitica-Erlebnis! Wenn Euch die Verbesserungen gefallen, zieht bitte ein Review der neuen Version in Erwägung. Das hilft uns echt weiter! von Viirus Neue Hintergründe und Schrank-Gegenstände Wir haben drei neue Hintergründe zum Ambiente Shop hinzugefügt! Euer Avatar kann jetzt den Glockenturm erklimmen, sich im Reichtum der Schatzkammer sonnen oder unter einem Hochzeitsbogen posieren. Außerdem gibt es neue, gegen Gold erhältliche Ausrüstung im Verzauberten Schrank, einschließlich des Herzkönigin-Sets. Strengt Euch lieber an, um Eure Real-Life-Aufgaben zu erledigen und alle Teile des Sets zu verdienen! Viel Spaß :) von Casey, AnnDeLune, und CitrineSun ---- 2/1/2017 NEUJAHRS-VORSATZ- UND TAKE THIS WETTBEWERBE BEENDET; NEUER TAKE THIS WETTBWERB Neujahrs-Vorsatz-Wettbwerb Gewinner Die Gewinner des Habitica Neujahrs-Vorsatz-Wettbewerbs stehen fest! Herzliche Glückwünsche an: thesuperalice, booksandchips, Meriah, hazey_sunshine, und Valendro! Danke an alle, die ihre Vorsätze geteilt haben. Wir hoffen, dass wir Euch beim Erreichen Eurer Ziele in 2017 unterstützen können! Neuer Take This Wettbewerb Der nächste Take This Wettbewerb hat begonnen, Notice Me, Senpai!, mit dem Fokus auf um Hilfe bitten, wenn man sie braucht. Schaut ihn Euch an und erarbeitet Euch ein zusätzliches Stück vom Take This Rüstungs-Set! Take This ist ein Nonprofit-Unternehmen, das die Gamer Community über mentale Gesundheitsprobleme informiert, über mentale Behinderungen und Vorbeugung von mentalen Krankheiten unterrichtet und versucht, das Stigma mentaler Krankheiten zu reduzieren. Herzliche Glückwünsche an die Gewinner des letzten Take This Wettbewerbs, "Multiplayer Co-op Exercise": der erste Platz geht an IvokaOrange, gefolgt von nerelleaustralis, Millificent, Soul Brig, wwwave, und Arawasa the Unseen! Außerdem erhalten alle Teilnehmer des Wettbewerbs ein Stück der Take This Rüstung. Ihr findet es in Eurer Belohnungs-Spalte. Viel Spaß! von Doctor B, dem Take This Team, Lemoness, und SabreCat Januar 2017 1/31/2017 HABITICA GEBURTSTAGSPARTY UND LETZTE CHANCE FÜR VIELE SPEZIELLE GEGENSTÄNDE Habitica Geburtstagsfeier Der 31. Januar ist Habitica's 4. Geburtstag! Vielen Dank, dass Ihr Teil unserer Community seid - es bedeutet uns viel! Kommt und feiert mit unseren NSCs! Kuchen für alle! Zur Feier des Tages haben alle eine leckere Kuchen-Auswahl zur Verfütterung an Eure Haustiere erhalten. Außerdem verkauft Alexander der Händler für die nächsten 2 Tage Kuchen an seinem Stand, und Ihr erhaltet Kuchen als Beute, wenn Ihr Eure Aufgaben erledigt. Kuchen kann genau wie normales Futter verwendet werden, aber wenn Ihr wissen wollt, was der Lieblingskuchen Eurer Haustiere ist, findet Ihr Spoiler im Wiki. Party-Roben In der Belohnungsspalte sind Party-Roben frei verfügbar. Tragt sie mit stolz! Geburtstagsfeier-Erfolg Zu Ehren von Habitica's Geburtstag hat jeder den Habitica-Geburtstagsfeier-Erfolg erhalten. Diesen Erfolg erhaltet Ihr für jeden Geburtstag, den Ihr mit uns feiert! Letzte Chance für Winter Wunderland Outfits, Winterliche Haarfarben und Schneebälle Heute ist der letzte Tag des Winter Wunterland Festivals, also denkt daran, dass Ihr nur noch heute die verbliebenen Winter Wunderland Gegenstände kaufen könnt! Die jahreszeitlichen Gegenstände und Haarfarben werden nicht wieder vor Dezember erhältlich sein, also holt sie Euch lieber noch heute! Weil die winterlichen Hautfarben später als die anderen Avatar-Anpassungs-Gegenstände released wurden, könnt ihr sie einmalig noch bis 3. Februar kaufen anstatt wie sonst nur bis zum 31. Januar. Letzte Chance für das Zeitanhalter-Set Zur Erinnerung: heute ist der letzte Tag, an dem Ihr durch den Abschluss eines Abonnements das Zeitanhalter-Set erhalten könnt! Durch ein Abonnement könnt Ihr Edelsteine mit Gold kaufen - je länger Euer Abo läuft, umso mehr Edelsteine könnt Ihr erhalten! Vielen Dank für Eure Unterstützung! Ihr haltet Habitica am Laufen! von Lemoness Letzte Chance für Stechpalme und Pfefferminz Schlüpftränke Zur Erinnerung: der 31. ist der letzte Tag, an dem Ihr Stechpalme und Pfefferminz Schlüpftränke kaufen könnt! Sie sind frühestens wieder nächstes Jahr verfügbar, also wartet nicht mehr länger! von Vampitch, Lemoness, und SabreCat ---- 1/26/2017 BEFFYMAROO TRITT DEM HABITICA TEAM BEI; IM FOKUS: GESUNDHEIT- UND FITNESS-GILDEN Neues Team-Mitglied: Beffymaroo! Wir freuen uns, Euch verkünden zu dürfen, dass unsere langjährige Moderatorin und Pixel-Künstlerin Beffymaroo als neues Team-Mitglied an Bord kommt! Sie ist schon lange ein wichtiger Teil unserer Community und wir könnten nicht glücklicher sein, sie an Bord begrüßen zu dürfen. Gratuliert ihr im Gasthaus-Chat! vom Habitica Team Im Fokus: Gesundheit- und Fitness-Gilden Es gibt einen neuen Spotlight-Artikel im Blog, der die Gilden näher beleuchtet, die Euch dabei helfen, Eure Gesundheits- und Fitness-Ziele für 2017 im Blick zu behalten. Schaut rein und findet Habitica's beste Gesundheits- und Fitness-Communities. von Beffymaroo ---- 1/24/2017 JANUAR ABONNENTEN-GEGENSTÄNDE ENTHÜLLT Januar Abonnenten-Gegenstände! Die Januar Abonnenten-Gegenstände wurden enthüllt: Das Zeitanhalter-Set! Ihr habt nur noch 7 Tage, um ein Abo abzuschließen und die Gegenstände zu erhalten. Abonnenten können auch Edelsteine mit Gold kaufen -- je länger Euer Abo läuft, umso mehr Edelsteine könnt Ihr pro Monat kaufen! Es gibt noch mehr Extras, wie z.B. längerer Zugriff auf unkomprimierte Daten. Und das Beste von allem: jedes Abonnement hilft uns dabei, Habitica am Laufen zu halten. Danke für Eure Unterstützung -- sie bedeutet uns viel. von Lemoness ---- 1/19/2017 WETTBEWERBE UPDATE FÜR ANDROID UND FEATURED WIKI ARTIKEL IM BLOG Android Update: Wettbewerbe! Wir haben ein neues Android Update released, das jetzt auch Wettbewerbe enthält! Ihr könnt jetzt über die App Wettbewerbe suchen, ansehen und teilnehmen! Fügt einfach von anderen erstellte Aufgaben zu Eurer Liste hinzu und tretet gegen andere Habiticaner an, um Edelsteine und Erfolge zu gewinnen. Außerdem haben wir einige Design-Verbesserungen vorgenommen. Die +/- Buttons der Gewohnheiten befinden sich jetzt auf verschiedenen Seiten, um die Bedienung zu verbessern, und wenn Ihr den Aktions-Button lange gedrückt haltet, wird automatisch eine Aufgabe erstellt, die zu Eurer aktuell angezeigten Liste passt. Auch die Icons wurden überarbeitet. Ladet Euch das Update herunter für ein besseres Habitica-Erlebnis. Wenn Euch die Verbesserungen gefallen, denkt bitte daran, die neue Version der App zu bewerten. Das hilft uns wirklich weiter! Viel Spaß mit dem Update!. von Viirus Blog Post: Neustart-Optionen Neues Jahr, neuer Start in Habitica? Unser Blog-Beitrag stellt diesmal die Neustart-Optionen innerhalb von Habitica in den Fokus der lesenswerten Wiki-Artikel. Wir hoffen, dass er Euch hilft, frisch ins neue Jahr zu starten. Schaut ihn Euch an und lasst uns wissen, was Ihr darüber denkt. Ihr könnt uns auf Twitter, Tumblr, und Facebook erreichen. von Beffymaroo und den Wiki Wizards ---- 1/17/2017 WINTER WUNDERLAND: MIT GOLD KAUFBARE QUEST-REIHE UND WINTER-HAUTFARBEN Neue Quest-Reihe: Stoïstilles Unglück! Es gibt ein neues, gegen Gold erhältliches Set im Quest Shop: die Stoïstilles Unglück Quest-Reihe! Der eisige Norden leidet unter einer ganzen Reihe von Diebstählen und Monster-Ausbrüchen. Könnt Ihr Lady Glaciate und den Mammut-Reitern helfen, ihre Feinde zu besiegen und ihre Wertsachen zurückzuerhalten? Für Eure Unterstützung erhaltet Ihr das exklusive Mammut-Reiter Rüstungsset. Mit der Zeit werden wir weitere, mit Gold kaufbare Quests zur Verfügung stellen. Die Stoïstilles Unglück Quest ist unbegrenzt verfügbar; Ihr habt also massig Zeit, um das Gold anzusparen. Geschrieben von Lemoness Illustrationen von Beffymaroo und Kiwibot Winter-Hautfarben erhältlich! Die neue Jahreszeiten-Edition der Winter-Hautfarben ist auf der Avatar anpassen Seite verfügbar! Ihr könnt Euren winterlichen Avatar-Look mit den Winter-Hautfarben Aurora, Elegant, Festlich, Stechpalme, Polar und Winterstern vervollständigen. Da diese Hautfarben erst nach den anderen jahreszeitlichen Anpassungs-Gegenständen veröffentlich wurden, haben wir die Verfügbarkeit ausnahmsweise verlängert, so dass Ihr sie bis zum 3. Februar kaufen könnt anstatt wie sonst nur bis zum 31. Januar. Holt sie Euch, solange Ihr könnt, denn sonst sind sie bis nächstes Jahr nicht mehr erhältlich. von tricksy.fox ---- 1/12/2017 UNTERSTÜTZER SPOTLIGHT: MEGAN! Habitica Blog: Unterstützer-Spotlight über Megan Wir haben einen neuen Blog-Artikel über Megan veröffentlicht, Moderatorin und Pixel Künstlerin. Lest unser neuestes Interview und findet heraus, wie sie Habitica für sich nutzt. von Megan, Beffymaroo, und Lemoness ---- 1/10/2017 NEUE HAUSTIER-QUEST: TRICERATOPS! Triceratops Haustier-Quest! Ein verzauberter Triceratops bringt die Vulkane von Stoïstill zum Ausbruch! Hol' Dir die neueste Haustier-Quest, Das trampelnde Triceratops und verdiene Dir ein paar trickreiche Triceratops-Haustiere, indem Du Aufgaben in Deinem echten Leben erledigst. Pixelart von McCoyly, plumilla, *~Seraphina~*, PainterProphet und beffymaroo Geschrieben von Lillith of Alfheim ---- 1/5/2017 NEUJAHRSVORSATZ-CHALLENGE, LETZTE CHANCE FÜR "SCHENK EINS, ERHALTE EINS"-ABONNEMENTS UND "USE CASE SPOTLIGHT" Habitica Neujahrsvorsatz-Challenge! Wir haben eine neue offizielle Challenge gestartet, die fünf Leuten die Chance auf je 15 Edelsteine schenkt! Klicke hier, schau Dir die vollständigen Regeln an und melde Dich an! Du brauchst etwas Inspiration für Deinen Eintrag? Schau' Dir die Vorsätze vom Habitica-Team auf unserem Blog an! von Lemoness und dem Habitica team Letzte Chance für die Kostenloses-Abonnement-Aktion! Nicht vergessen, dass am 6. Januar die letzte Chance auf ein kostenloses Abonnement ist, wenn Du ein Abonnement an ein*e Freund*in verschenkst. Wenn du das Angebot nutzen möchtest, solltest Du es definitiv jetzt tun. Abonnent*innen können Edelsteine mit Gold kaufen, falls Du also ein paar witzige Schlüpftränke, Hintergründe oder Quests im Auge hast, ist dies eine tolle Gelegenheit. Es gibt ebenfalls einen erhöhten Zugriff auf Daten und jeden Monat ein besonderes Ausrüstungsset! Und am allerbesten ist, Abonnent*innen helfen dabei, Habitica am Leben zu halten. Viel Spaß! von Lemoness Use Case Spotlight: Gesundheit und Fitness! Das Use Case Spotlight (Anwendungsfall im Rampenlicht) dreht sich um Gesundheit und Fitness! Er beinhaltet einige tolle, von Habiticaner*innen eingereichte Vorschläge in der "Use Case Spotlights" Gilde. Wir hoffen, es hilft denen unter Euch, die sich vielleicht neue Gesundheits- und Fitnessziele für's neue Jahr gesetzt haben. Du kannst natürlich auch in der Gilde reinschnuppern, um alle eingereichten Ideen anzuschauen! Schau' es Dir auf jeden Fall mal an, und lass' uns Deine Meinung via Twitter, Tumblr, und Facebook wissen. Plus, wir sammeln Einreichungen von Usern für das nächste "Spotlight"! Wie benutzt Du Habitica, um Essen und Kochen zu managen? Wir werden eingereichte Beispiele im Use Case Spotlights im Habitica Blog Anfang nächsten Monats veröffentlichen, also poste jetzt Deine Vorschläge in der "Use Case Spotlights"-Gilde. Wir freuen uns zu mehr zu erfahren, wie Du Habitica benutzt, um Dein Leben zu verbessern und Dinge erledigt zu bekommen! von Beffymaroo und der "Use Case Spotlight" Gilde ---- 1/3/2017 JANUAR HINTERGRÜNDE UND SCHRANK-GEGENSTÄNDE, WINTERLICHE HAAR-FARBEN UND DER NEUE TAKE-THIS-WETTBEWERB Januar Hintergründe und Schrank-Gegenstände! Wir haben drei neue Hintergründe zum Ambiente Shop hinzugefügt! Euer Avatar kann jetzt die Stoïstillen Vulkane erkunden, auf einer Glitzernden Schneeflocke gleiten oder einem heftigen Blizzard widerstehen. Außerdem gibt es neue, gegen Gold erhältliche Ausrüstungsgegenstände im Verzauberten Schrank, einschließlich des Widder-Barbaren-Sets. Ihr haltet Euch besser ran, um Eure Real-Life-Aufgaben zu erledigen und alle Teile zu verdienen! Viel Spaß! von KusSv, Jasmine Osler, zacharyatacksherwood, Kiwibot, chumbucket, und Lemoness Winterliche Haar-Farben Die Saison-Edition der Winterlichen Haar-Farben ist jetzt zum Kauf verfügbar auf der Avatar anpassen Seite! Ihr könnt jetzt die Haare Eures Avatars in den Farben Schneebedeckt, Pfefferminz, Stechpalmen-Grün, Aurora, Winterstern oder Festlich einfärben. Viel Spaß! von Lemoness Neuer Take This Wettbewerb! Der nächste Take This Wettbewerb hat begonnen, Multi-Player Co-op Exercise, mit dem Fokus auf gemeinschaftlichem Training. Schaut ihn Euch an und erarbeitet Euch ein zusätzliches Stück vom Take This Rüstungs-Set! Take This ist ein Nonprofit-Unternehmen, das die Gamer Community über mentale Gesundheitsprobleme informiert, über mentale Behinderungen und Vorbeugung von mentalen Krankheiten unterrichtet und versucht, das Stigma mentaler Krankheiten zu reduzieren. Herzliche Glückwünsche an die Gewinner des letzten Take This Wettbewerbs, "Hero's Triumph": der erste Platz geht an AngelaY, gefolgt von KamiFlame, InkyWitch, mistressofrevels, Spesilva, und Deomew! Außerdem erhalten alle Teilnehmer des Wettbewerbs ein Stück der Take This Rüstung. Ihr findet es in Eurer Belohnungs-Spalte. Viel Spaß! von Doctor B, the Take This team, Lemoness, and SabreCat Category:News